One shot stories- WORDS
by rosaji
Summary: A series of stories based on a word
1. ARMOR

**ONE SHOT STORY- WORD: Armor**

Ok so I'm starting this series of stories based on a word. I was thinking this would be fun to do, so if you like it and think of a word that you would like me to use let me know.

Hope you guys like it, thanks for Reading!

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA** **L**

 ********Armor********

He had never had a problem with his armor before, it was something that showed he was a warrior, a gift from his father and it was traditional from his clan. He didn't use it because he needed it, he never needed the protection but he had no issues with it so he wore it all the time.

Then she came along...

When Rin came in to his life many things changed, not that anyone would know. She was a pup when he had revived her and she followed him everywhere he went just like a pup would do.

To his amazement she continued to not fear him, and even went as far as holding his hand sometimes when they walked.

It was a strange gesture, Jaken started to complain that she was been disrespectful towards his lord but he for some strange reason didn't mind it and had glared at the imp to shut him up.

That is when the problem actually started, all the walking made her tired so she needed to rest or sleep but they needed to keep moving. It was during those times that she would rest / sleep on Ah-Un or in his arms.

He was always concerned about the spikes or the armor been cold or to hard for her to be able to rest comfortably. This pelt helped keeping her comfortable but he liked to have her in his arms, closer to his skin, her body heat and her scent was very comforting to him, it was relaxing,he wanted her near. He liked to bury his noise on her neck but the dam armor didn't help him with any of his desires.

At night when they stopped for her to rest, he would take it off and then he would enjoy her closeness.

Rin after eating and cleaning herself would go and cuddle in his arms, her cheek resting on his chest and then she would sleep in the safety of his arms.

Of course all this happen when they were alone, Jaken and Ah-un the only witnesses of his affection for Rin.

He deep inside wanted, craved and loved the affection she showed him.

As she grew this continued, his desire to have her close and safe were becoming an obsession.

When he visited her at the village he never wore this armor anymore. He would take her to the forest; they would talk as she leaned on his arm and after some time they would sit there in silence looking at the sky.

When she felt tired she would crawl into his lap as she always did when they traveled. He would put his arms around her to bring her closer to him and wrapped his pelt around her to keep her warm.

Her breathing would slow down and her heartbeat was steady. If he had his armor this wouldn't be possible he thought while he carried her back to the hut once every one was sleep.

The only witness during that time was his half-brother, which wisely enough didn't comment on his actions towards the human girl.

When she turned 16 and was given the option to return with him or stay at the village he was thankful he didn't wear his armor when she launched herself at his arms choosing to go back with him.

The day they arrived at this palace, his mother had arranged a dinner for the 3 of them. He had opted to not wear his armor for this he again was thankful he didn't. While having dinner his Rin had chocked on the food when his mother asked when they will be mated because she was getting old and she wanted grandpups.

He had grabbed her and had helped her recover, after that he settled her in his arms, glaring at his mother who had the audacity to laugh at his overprotective reactions.

The day he brought the topic of mating, how beneficial it would be and everything he would give her again he had opted not to wear his armor. And again he had been right to not wear it. Rin had started to cry and launched herself to his arms saying yes over and over again.

When his mate gave birth to their first pup, he again saw the advantage of not wearing the armor. He carried the pup close to his chest; he was the most amazing creature he had seen. Their son was beautiful and fragile, a mixture of Rin and him and he will protect their son with all he had.

He understood then what his father did for his half-brother and his human mate and wouldn't fault him anymore; he understood finally that great desire to protect and the last words his father had said to him.

Holding his mate in his arms with her carrying their pup was all he needed. He didn't need an armor, supreme power or any trivial thing anymore.

He said goodbye to his armor to welcome his family.

 **DATE 2.18.16**


	2. Family

**ONE SHOT Stories – WORD: FAMILY**

 ********Family********

She knew she had it once, but was killed by bandits. She spent years in a village that treated her like trash, betting her for the smallest of things.

She became a thief, she was not proud of it but that was the only way she could survive. She couldn't understand why she wanted to survive; she had nothing to live for.

Deep inside something told her to wait, to not give up, keep fighting to survive and that something was coming. She didn't know what it was but even after been beaten, hungry and cold she did her best and waited.

It was late and she looked at the sky, she was surprised to see a shooting star and it seemed to land in the forest.

In a distant memory she remembered her mother saying that shooting starts were special, you could make a wish and they will bring good things to your life.

She didn't know what to wish for; the only thing she wanted was her family back but knew that was impossible. She closed her eyes and wished for it, even knowing how foolish it was.

Curiosity got the better of her and she ended up walking towards the forest where the star had fallen, what she saw when she got there was not what she expected.

The star had turned into a men, she blinked a few times trying to understand what had happen. The men looked more like an angel. Yes he must be an angel because he came from the skies, he must had fallen that was the reason he was injured she concluded.

She decided to help the angel, she didn't have much but she will do her best. She got closer and he turned to watch her, his eyes red he was clearly mad or maybe he though she will hurt him. Well she would be mad if she was hurting, she understood what he felt and of course she wouldn't hurt him. She got closer, she saw the blood and wanted to get rid of that so she did what came to mind she dumped water on him.

He looked at her shocked, his eyes were beautiful and honey color. He was the most beautiful thing she had saw in her life. He looked at her for a few moments curious and then turned to look at the sky.

She sat down next to him, wanting to keep him company, she remembered her mother used to describe angels to her, but nothing compared to the one she had in front of her. He had long silver hair that she wanted to touch, his skin look soft and white, he had a moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks and was dressed in a silky white kimono with a pelt. She wanted to touch him but she knew she was not worthy enough to be in his presence so she will be satisfied just keeping him company.

A though came to mind when she felt her tummy tighten, he might be hungry. She stood up and ran to find him some food.

When she came back she saw his ear move, she hadn't notice before but his ears where different they were pointy they looked weird to her.

She showed him the food and put it on the grown for him to take but he ignored her and closed his eyes, the days passed and she continued bringing water and food for him. After a few tries and seen that he didn't like the food she could find in the forest she decided to fish, maybe he will like that. Unfortunately she got caught by the villagers and got another beating, she didn't care she had to help the angel recover and he needed the food so even with all the pain she had she walked toward him with the food she had.

"Don't trouble yourself, I don't eat human food" he said

His voice was strong and very masculine, sounded like a melody to her. She was disappointed her efforts were wasted, she wanted to ask him what he needed or will eat but she hadn't spoken in so long she didn't know how that would sound or if she was even capable of talking anymore.

"Where did you get those bruises?"

She wanted to answer but couldn't. She looked at him, it sounded like he was concerned for her. Her heart beat faster; it felt nice to be seen as a person for the first time since she lost her family. The villagers never cared for her after the attack; they only came to the destroyed hut to steal what was left after the bandits had raided it. They treated her like trash, almost like a contagious disease they wanted to avoid. When she was lucky they gave her work and payed her with scraps of food.

"You don't have to answer, I don't care" he said when she didn't answer

She smiled, for the first time she smiled. She felt so happy and wanted to tell him in some way that she appreciated his concern.

He had stared at her like he had never seen someone smile at him; it was actually funny because he looked confused.

She stayed there with him until she got tired and wanted to go to sleep. She stood up and left, he hadn't said anything.

When she got to the broken hut she saw a guy, he looked ugly and fear invaded her. He looked like one of the bandits that killed her family.

She trembled and ran, due to the last beating she couldn't move very fast. Then she heard some noises behind her and as she turned she saw wolfs, she tried to run faster. She somehow knew that she wouldn't survive this, and sadness invaded her because she wanted to see the angel for the last time.

She imagined him, his image clear in her mind. She felt pain a lot of pain and then it all went dark.

She opened her eyes; she felt nothing, no pain, no injuries, nothing at all. She saw a road ahead of her, but didn't move, she stayed there waiting for what? She didn't know but she knew she had to wait again. Something ran thru her body, she felt the pull and again all went dark.

She opened her eyes again, and she saw him, his honey color eyes examine her to make sure she was fine she guessed and then he helped her stand up and he walked away. Her angel had saved her, he cared for her.

Not thinking about it, she started to follow him. She will follow him from now on.

After a few hours of walking behind him he stopped and looked at her

"Your name"

She wasn't sure she could answer but she wanted to try "Rin" her voice came out raspy and like a whisper but he heard her.

"Rin" he repeated and nodded

"what is your name?" she asked

"you disrespectful child! How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru like that!" the angry imp shouted

"lo – Lord Sesshomaru" she said her voice sounding better and higher

The imp kept complaining but she was focused on him not even listening to the imp.

"Jaken!" the imp felt to the ground with a big bump on his head.

"Rin, come"

"yes my lord!" she said happy

They walked to a big village; it was not a normal village for what she saw. The people there were different and as they walked people would move out of the way. When they got to biggest building she had seen, he spoke to a women and she saw her tremble. She wasn't able to hear what he had said but the women came to her side.

"come child" the woman said

Rin froze , was he getting rid of her. She stared at him with hurt and pain in her eyes.

"go Rin you need a bath" he said

a bath? she needed a bath? she was shocked she had brought her to this place for a bath! she looked down as she saw how dirty she was "you will wait for Rin?" she asked

He only nodded

Reluctantly she followed the women, no one has been good to her and she didn't know what to expect. The only woman that had given her a bath was her mother. After that she would wash herself in the river, she didn't like it because it was always cold but that was her only option.

She was surprised at the bath house, the women ran and brought some bottles that smelled good and a lot of towels. "Come girl we don't have all day, your lord is not a patient one."

The women put her in the water that was warm and added something from the bottle to the water . She started scrubbing gently. Once she was done she dried her with the softest towel she had uses then she put something on her skin and dressed her in a kimono that she had never seen before it was orange with white and a green stash.

The women sat her down and brushed her hair, she was actually surprised on how gentle she was with her. "all done child , lets return to your Lord"

Rin followed and found him sitting in a room with a lot of pillows and a table full of food. He looked at her and waved his had to the women, she bowed at left.

She looked around nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Eat" he said

She walked to the table and looked at all the food, she had never seen so many food in her life, not even when her parents lived. She stretched her arm and grabbed some bun and took a bite. Memories of her mother cooking came to her , her mother used to make those same buns filled with different things. She smiled at the memory and looked up to see that her lord was eating and she had a plate full of food in front of her. She didn't see who put it there, she blinked looking around.

"Rin"

"yes my Lord"

"we are leaving when your done eating"

She nodded "where are we going?" she asked

"if you are going to follow me , you will never question me"

She nodded "Can Rin bring some food?"

He nodded and called someone. The same women appeared and bowed low. She wondered if she had to do that also, it looked uncomfortable to be laying on the ground.

"Everything is ready?" Lord Sesshomaru asked

"yes, yes, of course my lord, everything is ready"

"pack some food" he said dismissing her

The woman left again.

"Rin we are leaving" he was already at the door

She quickly grabbed a few buns and followed, when they were out she saw a big dragon with 2 heads, the women was putting some thing in the saddle bags. The dragon turned to see them and tilted his heads to the side looking at her and then he turned to look at her Lord looking bored. She couldn't shake the thought that the dragon was intelligent, his eyes showed something she couldn't describe.

She felt herself been lifted and when she notice she was already sitting on the saddle. Lord Sesshomaru started walking and the dragon followed behind. After leaving the village she started to wonder a few things.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this your dragon?"

"hn" he answered , she took that as a yes

"Does the dragon have a name?" she asked

"no"

"Is he a female or male dragon"

"Male"

"hummm, can I name him?" she asked, one of the heads turned to look at her curiously

" do as you wish"

"let's see ...hmmmm " she tapped her finger on her chin thinking "what about I call you Ah and then you Un... Ah-Un"

The dragon stopped both head turned to look at her ,then they turned to look at each other, they seamed like they were considering the name and then turned back to look at her and nodded and they resumed the walking.

They continued like that until they found the green imp or she should say he found them. She thought the imp who's name has Jaken "Master Jaken" was loud and a talker. He was funny, she would laugh at his complains or when Lord Sesshomaru would throw rocks at him. She learned Lord Sesshomaru was not one that like to talk, so she assumed Master Jaken took that position for him. He was also didn't have much patience but for some reason he waited for her and took care of her.

Days had passes and she notice he will stop when she was tired or was hungry. One night they sat by the fire that Master Jaken made and she had sat next to Ah-Un humming a song.

When she woke up she was in her Lords arms surrounded by his pelt, his eyes focused on her . She must have fallen sleep, she remembered the nightmare she was having , the bandits again, loosing her family. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice "you are safe Rin"

Those words made her forget everything, she was safe. She smiled at him and looked around seen Master Jaken snoring and Ah-Un sleeping, she looked back at her lord . He nodded and looked up at the sky. With a smile on her face she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her, she had what she had been waiting for ..she had a family.

 **DATE 2.19.16**

 **Yeah I know it was a long story but I think is kinda cute. What do you think? Let me know and if there is any word you want me to use for a story.**


	3. Sword

**ONE SHOT Stories – WORD: Sword**

 ********Sword********

Sometimes he wondered why his father had left him that useless sword, he had reached different conclusions. One was because he preferred Inuyasha over him, two because he was more powerful and his useless half-brother needed the other sword, 3 to revive Rin, 4 to learn about the meadow, 5 to teach him a valuable lesson. Out of the 5 reasons two of them where the only ones that mattered number 3 and 5.

He needed his precious little girl, she was more valuable than anything to him, not that anyone would know except his mother, Jaken and Ah-un and if they valued their life they would never mention it.

The lesson he had learned was a hard one, he hated his father for it, it had been the longest and most painful thing that he had experience in his life. Yeah he suffered his father death but for some reason Rin's second death was even worse for him, knowing that he lost her for something as pitiful as to learn to do a full meadow. He was powerful, he didn't need that technique but his father knew he was curious and he would want to find out about it and that lead to Rin's second deatht!... _foolish!_

He had tossed that sword away so many times but for some reason it kept coming back to him, one way or another. Rin been able to touch the sword had shocked him several times, it was demon sword and it should had refused her, shock her or even kill her. Humans were not supposed to be able to touch it.

He learned that in fact humans where not able to touch it. Kagome the miko that traveled with Inuyasha had tried to grab it once and it made her drop to the floor in pain, he thought it might had been because she was a miko and her spiritual powers had made the sword react, Rin on the other hand was just a normal child she didn't have spiritual powers.

Over the time, he notices that it was not the case. Kohaku had once tried to pick up the sword that he had purposely left in one of the camps they had set and had the same happen than the miko. Rin had gone to take the sword away from the boy; the sword did nothing to her again. The boy had to ride Ah-Un for the rest of the day to be able to recover.

The sword was useless according to him, what was his father thinking? That he will go around reviving people just because he knew what compassion meant. _Ridiculous!_

As time passes, he tried several times to get rid of it. For some reason Rin always ended up with it. He had ended up leaving the sword with her when she stayed at the village with the miko.

Rin had grown and became a stubborn beautiful 15 year old girl that he dared not upset; she had lectured him during one of his visits to the village. She had told him that he was lucky to have something from his father, which was a part of him (fang), he needed to value what was given to him and with that she had given the sword back to him. And just like that the sword became part of him, he made sure never to leave it anywhere or lose it. He wanted to avoid any issues with the girl, because one way or another the sword will always find a way back to Rin…. _Stupid sword causing him problems with Rin!_

Rin never suffered from an illness and when she did the sword will heal her. He was happy about it not that anyone would notice this but he had been relieved to know that the sword at least did something useful.

Totosai much to his annoyance had come to explain that the life of the sword was tied to the life of his mate and that he needed to keep the sword with him all time. He wanted to roll his eyes at the stupidity of his father's servant, he will continue to carry the sword with him but not for that reason the swordsmith had said but because he had promised Rin he will take care of it and he always kept his promises to the girl. He had scoffed at the information, he was not mated and he didn't plan to mate to anyone anytime soon. He wasn't going to be tied down to anyone… _What was his father thinking!_

That summer he had gone back to the village and was intersected by his half-brother before he entered the village, the idiot had said that he will not be protecting the girl anymore, he had had enough. Sesshomaru had informed the half-breed, that he will give Rin the option today to decide if she wanted to stay of leave with him. He had walked to the hut that Rin resided followed by his brother.

He had found a gorgeous woman instead of an awkward teen. Rin had looked beautiful as she modeled the new kimono he had brought her as a present. His annoying bother complained that now the men at the village were going to be insufferable now and that he needed to take the girl now before anyone saw her and he couldn't stand the scents they gave out. Kagome the miko had reprimanded her mate for been insensitive. Seshomaru understood now why his brother was annoyed and he will kill any human that got close to her with those intentions.

The bothers waited outside by the tree for the women (Rin and Kagome) to pack Rin's things for travel, she will be leaving there was no question about it; he didn't even asked her what she wanted. He had decided at the moment he had seen her greet him with that beautiful smile.

Totosai had appeared again, saying that the sword had called him. He had inspected the sword and hmmm like the idiot he was and said that he had forgotten to say the other part of the purpose of the sword which got him a hit in the head by Inuyasha for forgetting important things.

The sword had decided his mate. Silence was the only response, Inuyasha's gasped like the idiot he was and Sesshomaru looked bored. He will not accept whoever the sword had decided. It was his decision and he had chosen already.

The old demon had smiled nervously and then informed him that his mate was supposed to be the first one he used the sword with. He had explained to him that the sword will keep her healthy and alive and will match his life spam as long as he had the sword with him at all times.

Sesshomaru been the prideful demon Lord he was only nodded understanding, if he was another person he will thank the swordsmith for the only valuable information he had received form him but all he managed was a nod to acknowledge his thank to him.

Now that he was mated with a human woman he understood the reason of the sword and the reason why his father had given the sword to him and he silently thanked his father for giving him the sword.

 **Date 4.12.16**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Not exactly what I thought it will turn out to be but close enough. I hope you guys like it. Let me know by leaving a review. Is there a word you want me to wrote a story off, let me know also.**


	4. Fear

**Hi guys ! It has been a while but I'm back. Enjoy!**

 **One shot Word: Fear**

 **I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Fear was not something he felt in the past, he never feared anything or anyone.

Fear was something he knew well and he liked the smell, the taste and the sight of it and more he liked it when he was the one to provoke it.

He had his first taste of it when he walked next to his father. His father distilled that from others and he liked it. He wanted to be like his father, he was his son and will become his heir it was only right that he was like his father.

He was also proud to say his mother was the same, but with her it was different. The fear they felt for her was something he never understood, he never saw her fighting, she was a perfect lady to society and a mother to him. He sensed that his mother was dangerous but he had never witnessed anything to prove him wrong. The fear he saw on others when she gave a particular smile was thrilling, we wanted to see that fear in others because of him. He considered himself lucky to have such parents.

In his young life the only one that may be will make him feel fear was his father. His father was so powerful, everyone feared him and respected him due to that fact.

The first time he felt fear was the time his father stupidly decided to take a human as his second wife. The human was weak, her scent was appealing and she could be considered a rare beauty. His father had taken a very unique interest in her, it made him change and the fear he provoked before turned into a clear discuss from everyone. His infatuation with the women turned him weak, careless and soft; something that no demon lord should demonstrate.

The second mistake was getting separated from the woman, as a weak human she had no way to protect herself. That cause the demise of his father, he saw his father as weak not because of the woman, but because he was unable to protect the woman an new born pup.

After his father's death he was the lord of the west, he would never make the same mistakes as his father. He remembered the last talk with his father asking him if he had someone to protect... he scoffed at that like if he needed something to protect! Him Sesshomaru the aristocratic assassin didn't need something so foolish.

He at his young age was unstoppable , no one dared to get on his way; only a fool would dare challenge him. His mother has learned he was no fool, but she continued to tease him saying that he was like his father.

The traveled with his dragon and retainer the lands, looking for supreme power. Taking down all who opposed him, making things clear that he the lord of the west, Sesshomaru was someone you never wanted to cross.

This little brother decided to challenge him by not surrendering the tenseiga, his father's sword. By right been the oldest he inherited all and that was something the halfbreed didn't understand. Is not that he needed the sword to achieve his goals it was just his birth right.

That confrontation brought him to meet the person that brought fear back to his life, he wasn't that fond of that fear, he had never experienced something so powerful within himself.

This fear got his heart pumping, drive him insane not that anyone will notice but himself. He changed in small ways to accommodate his human companion needs not that other than his retainer and his dragon noticed.

He didn't even let himself acknowledge this facts but he knew he had change; but who ever brought this issue up will will not tolerate anyone been disrespectful toward him or Rin.

The fear of loosing the little human was overwhelming,borderline to insanity.

He remembers the little human girl was fearless when they meet. The first meeting he had snarled at her and she had shown fear in her eyes and even her body trembled but that only lasted seconds. Her clear determination to nurse him back to his optimal health had been amusing.

Naraku made him try to admit the care for his human and due to his pride he denied his claims but that didn't mean that the idiot had damage his pride by stealing his precious girl from him from under his protection.

For even touching what was his the idiot will die.

The fear of losing his girl make him feel a surge of power he had never been aware of.

After Naraku ran away after losing their battle he recovered Rin, he inspected every single section of her body for any harm. The girl was now safe and he wondered for the fist time in his life if he will be able to protect her like she deserved.

She was guarded by him,Jaken or ah-Uh. At night she slept in his lap on or his mokomoko, no one will dare to take her away from him now. He will keep her close.

Years passed and he had shown every one who dared disrespect or harm Rin that he will wouldn't take it. He made sure they will die, no one will oppose him for taking a human as his mate.

It had started with the unknown fear of losing her, he had always wondered why he felt that way but he now understood that she was the person his father was talking about. Suprime power with no one to protect was useless because that was no power at all.

She was more powerful than anything else he knew, she was his reason to be who he was.

He wondered not for the first time how she could make him feel so powerful, but looking at her he knew that as long as she was by his side we would be fearless.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **I hope you guys liked it, it was requested so I hope I didn't disappoint. Any other words?**

 **Updated 1.30.17**


	5. Visit

Thank you so much for following and also for the reviews.

Let me know if there is a word you will like me to use.

 **I don't own Inuyasha**

 **One shot word: Visit**

* * *

He sat underneath the tree, eyes closed and his senses flaring seeking any threats. Of course no one would know that his actual focus was a mischievous little girl that was making her way towards him.

Yes, believe it or not here he was waiting for a girl, a human girl. Said girl wasn't so little anymore Rin had turned 14 years old and he had come to visit her. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but her safety, happiness, health was important to him. Well everything that it involved her was important to him not that anyone would know it.

She ran up to him happy that he had come to see her, his visits were short but frequent. On her birthday he would stay longer and show her that she was important to him.

His ears picked up her fast steps and fast heart rhythm , while his nose picked up her delicious and pure scent. Yes she smelled like no other to him, he had always been surprised that her scent was appealing to him, but he had noticed with the time that she had traveled with him that he wasn't the only one. Demons would come to seek her out and he had always dealt with them for even thinking they could have her even when she was his.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You came! Rin is so happy my lord" she said and smiled.

That smile would disarm any man, he was sure of that because he had been dealing with annoying marriage requests for 1 year now. Humans tended to marry young because their life span was short and just thinking of that made him worry that he might lose her soon. Their life span was nothing for him, he would blink and then she will be gone. Because of that he had been spending more time with his little human girl.

"Rin, how have you been fairing?" He asked knowing the girl was going to start recounting every thing that had happened since the last time he visited.

"Rin had been well, I have learned a lot from grandma Kaede, I had helped her deliver a new baby recently and I have been making more medicines . Kagome said my reading and writing are very good and I'm proficient with my archery. Sango said my training is improving and Inuyasha is still upset with me because of his hair" She laughed

Sesshomaru heard every word and gave her a tiny smile. He was glad she had been sneaky enough to give his half brother an unwanted haircut. He knew Inuyasha was still upset about it .

"Very good little one" he said proudly of her and then he have her a few packages .

She looked at then unsure if she should open them. When he nodded to proceed she slowly opened them, this time he couldn't decide what to get her so he got a few things. The girl deserved the best and her been his ward she would desire nothing, even when she never asked for anything and would be happy just to have him there spending time with him. Sesshomaru also knew the girl was self sufficient, had always been since she was a small pup but he liked giving her the best.

Rin looked at each item with interest admiring them;hair combs, fans, ink, paper, a scroll,a new kimono and a carved stone box. He already knew what her favorite item would be.

"The real present is inside, open the box" he said

The item was small it special request he had made to Totosai. The annoying demon had been reluctant again to do a weapon for him but hearing his request the old demon had agreed. He had to endure the touching and pulling of the fang for the item.

 **RIN'S POV**

Rin grabbed it,the item was carved with what she guessed was traditionally Inuyokai art. It was beautiful but she still didn't know exactly what it was, it was a small stick no bigger than her hand.

"Extended your arm and focus" he said

She did as told and the energy flowed from the unknown item, and then it transformed into a beautiful bow. Still all carved and ivory color with a silver string. Shocked she stared at it and already knew this was something unique, that had more meaning to her than anything else. It was such a personal gift from her lord, she was so honored. She would always have a piece of him even when he was not with her. She felt tears felt down her cheeks , she was so happy .

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

"Don't cry little one" he said pulling her closer to him, he cleaned her face and nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I would treasure it. Thank you for giving me something so special. Rin doesn't deserve it, you are to kind to this one"

"Don't be ridiculous little one, this Sesshomaru will give you anything you desire" he murmured in her ear and then proceded to give her a lick on the tip of her nose which made her giggle.

The whole day was spent enjoying each other's company, at the end of the day the lord of the west carried the young sleeping girl to the mikos hut in which she resided followed by Jaken and Ah-Un that had come to visit as well at the end of the day.

"Sesshomaru-sama"the old miko greeted him when he entered the hut

"Miko"

He proceeded to take Rin to her room and placed her on her futon. Jaken struggled behind him carrying the presents.

Exiting her room he went an sat where the miko had ser tea for him. This was a normal routine, the miko always wanted to talk about Rin , her progress, her stubbornness, her unladylike behavior and as of late her soon to come marriage. To him some of the things that the miko considered important were all human conduct so he really didn't care about them, Rin was free spirited and happy and that is what he liked about her. He knew that she could behave like a lady when she needed like when he had taken her to visit his mother she had behaved like a princess so he didn't worry about it.

"With all due respect, you are spoiling that child" the miko started

"In what manner?" He asked

"All the gifts, the girl is a human and is human nature to always desire more. When it comes time for her to choose a husband she will not be satisfied with what they will be able to provide for her because you always provide so much" she answered

"Rin is my ward and she won't lack of anything, it will reflect poorly on myself. She will only marry if she so desires and it will be someone worthy of her" he answered

"Things are different for humans, she might have a demon lord for a guardian but she is still an orphan girl with no status. Of course her beauty, intelligence, education and dowry that you might give her will bring better suitors" the old miko explained

Sesshomaru was not ignorant about this fact but even in the demon world Rin would have a better life than with the humans. He would not tell this to the miko yet because Rin will always have a choice and whatever she decided he will support. He of course knew her answer already but that was something he not be sharing with the miko also.

"I see" was his only answer

"Lord Sesshomaru the demon world is very different from ours and she will need to marry soon. Must of the girls her age have been married for 1-2 years already. You have declined all of the proposals we won't have many options if this continues" she again tried to explain

"Rin has only started to be fertile 3 moon cycles before her turning of age, this Sesshomaru would not allow her to mate before then it is unhealthy"

(A/N: ok guys I don't know if I did this right but I was thinking 3 months, I used this because I wanted to also show some difference between demons and humans by using this)

"As I said human society is different, our life span is different..."

He was getting tired of the nonsense so he interrupted "miko this Sesshomaru understand, you will have your answer soon" he then stood and walked out of the hut.

He sat underneath the sacred tree thinking about the next steps when his idiotic half brother decided to join him.

"You know the old hag doesn't have much time left and she is just concerned that Rin will be left unprotected"

"Ridiculous" Sesshomaru responded

"Well you better hurry I'm tired of chasing away all the idiots that think she is unclaimed or are you scared of what they will say" Inuyasha taunted

"Shut up halfbreed" he growled

"You better watch it because you don't want Rin to think you will hate your pups" Inuyasha pointed out

"This Sesshomaru will accept and be proud of any pups Rin will gift him with" Sesshomaru stated

"Feh whatever... have you found it already?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, the potions are been made" he responded

"Potions?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Hn" was the only response before he turned to look at the moon.

Months later

Sesshomaru was annoyed the miko had insisted on having him meet one of the suitors, a daimyo. Just seen him he had disliked him, his sense of smell told him more than he wanted to know.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't agree. You are dismissed" he said

"Lord Sesshomaru I beg you to reconsider, this would be an honor for Rin..." the miko was interrupted

"Rin do you wish to marry this human?"he asked

"No mi lord" Rin responded

"That is your answer now leave !" The demon lord said to the human male

The human was about to protest but he felt the power of the demon and with all the dignity he could muster he left.

"Miko please leave, this Sesshomaru has to talk to his ward" he ordered with no room for objection

The old miko left felling tired and in some way concerned for that will happen now.

"Rin,this Sesshomaru will like to know if you want to continue to reside with humans or will like to return to me? The choice is yours. Before you answer know that there is no turning back and if you choose to return to me it will be as my mate. What is your answer?" He asked

Rin turned to face him directly, her expression was serious something he had rarely seen "my lord , as you know this one has never been comfortable amongst humans. They are my race but Rin doesn't belong here" her expression changed to a softer one and he could also sense her emotions clearly "it has been a dream of mine to become my lords mate and it will be an honor if my lord would take this Rin as his mate"she finished giving him one of her beautiful smiles.

"The honor is mine little one" he said and smiled

To say the old miko wasn't happy was an understatement but she had no saying when Rin had agreed and she also knew his intentions were honorable.

They have left the human village and traveled, they often returned to the village to visit. Rin was happy to visit but happier that she didn't have to stay. Inuyasha and Kagome were the same as before, never aging while their children grew up.

Sesshomaru and Rin always return to visit them,now with their own pups.

Things at the village changed with the passing of time like it should be.

The 4 of them also changed but slowly , Rin and Kagome had decided to take their potions to age alongside the two brothers. Their children grew, time passed, the world changed but what never changed was the love that they had for each other.

 **The end.**

Ok the ending was difficult but I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think leaving a review.

 **Posted 2.7.17**


	6. Brat

**I don't own Inuyasha**

 **One shot word: brat**

* * *

He was never one to frequent this kind of place, well he was sure he had never been a place like this. Noise all around, by his point of view it was a organized chaos but he supposed that is how a place like this worked.

Sessshomaru in all honesty had no idea what to think about this place. A daycare was not a place he had ever in all his years of been alive thought he will be stepping in, but emergencies were emergencies and here he was.

Even with much regret he had to admit that the brat was part of his pack and he had to help out his half brother with his son. His father had called from the hospital saying his idiot half brother and mate were at the hospital, it seemed The miko went into early labor and they were unable to pick up the brat from daycare.

Much to his annoyance he had sent this driver/assistant to pick the brat up but Jaken came back empty handed, saying something stupid like he wasn't an authorized person in the list able to pick up the brat. So here he was waiting for a old lady to look again at the list to see if he was able to pick up the brat.

Sesshomaru let it a sigh "I told you already, I don't have time for this. I'm the uncle"

"You could be the king of the world but we have to be sure the parents had authorized you to pick up Hiro"she said annoyed "were did I put that list? I'm sure I had it here a minute ago" she murmured "ahh here it is! What is your name again?"

Sesshomaru not been known of his patience mentally counted to 10 and took a deep breath it will do no good to loose it at this moment "Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Let's see, let's see hmm hmm ooh here your are" the old lady said " I'll call for him to be brought out"

He nodded and stood there waiting. The things he had to do.

This phone buzzed a texturing Inuyasha: _**Make sure you also take Rin with you she will stay at the house.**_

Great! Now he also take care of another brat, wasn't one enough! Sesshomaru's temper was growing.

"We are ready!" a cheerful voice said

A water mouth scent invaded him at the same time.

Gold eyes locked with chocolate eyes, Sesshomaru swallowed; the young woman in front of him looked good enough to eat.

"Uncle Maru" Hiro said snapping him out of his fantasy

"Hiro" he greeted noticing the boy was holding the girls hand "Rin I presume "

"Oh yes... Rin Hato nice to meet you" she said smiling

"Hm... let's go" he said grabbing the bag from the girls hand.

Sesshomaru's plans changed, he had originally thought of going home and work while putting the brat to watch something on the tv but now he was thinking dinner.

Dinner had been something different, starting with the fact that the restaurant staff thought they were a family, they were complemented about having a very cute and well behaved son.

He hadn't denied it , Rin's reaction was adorable she blushed and tried to explain that they were not a family but he had interrupted and had said something like "thank you , we are very proud of him"

very out of character of him but he had to admit he had fun teasing the young woman.

Dinner was followed by a visit to the park were he was surprised that the young woman participated with his nephew (notice the change from brat to nephew lol! XD) in the play ground like she was little girl herself, they played in the swings, slide and other toys there while sat in one of the benches observing them. He was amazed to say that not even once he thought of work while been there with them.

He had even answered an old lady that had brought her grandchild to play, he had pointed at his nephew when she asked who had he brought. She had even praised him for having such a lovely family. He simply said a thank you back, he had never thought he would ever liked the idea of a family as much as he did at this moment.

The drive to his place was peaceful, the stay at his house wasn't. It was clearly not child proof and his nephew had managed to break a few items.

Rin had managed to control him after a while,the boy had been curious about his place because he had never been there before and apparently he had very awesome things. He had also learned that when a 3 year old said he will like to see something it meant also touching it and breaking it.

His staff managed to clean things but he was sure going to send the bill to Inuyasha. It seemed like his nephew had good taste, he only destroyed very expensive items.

Bed time was managed with no problems, well for everyone except for him. He had come to see if they needed anything before he retired to bed and he had seen her, she had on a tank top and tiny shorts. His breath was caught in his throat and his body was reacting, yes Sesshomaru was in hell.

He wouldn't admit to to anyone other than to himself that he envied the little destroyer.

Sesshomaru was trying to sleep and his mind wondered to the woman sleeping in his guest bedroom, he had never envied anyone or anything before but today he envied the bed, the sheets and the brat. He let of a frustrated groan and closed his eyes.

Morning came with more problems for Sesshomaru; he had woken up with a problem in the lower part of his body so after a very cold shower he got dressed and headed down stairs.

The source of his morning problem was there, cooking while she sang and danced around the kitchen. His jaw tightened, but his eyes followed every movement she made.

The clearing of a throat brought him back from the hypnotizing swag of hips.

"Good morning son" his father greeted , his face blank but eyes clearly showed amusement

"Father" he said flatly, Sesshomaru wanted to kick himself he was so distracted, all his sciences focus on her that he failed to notice his father

His father lean in "don't be so harsh on yourself, it happens to the best of us" he teased

"Hn" and walked to get some coffee

"Rin-chan I will be taking you home after breakfast " his father said

"Thank you Mr Taisho" Rin said placing plates on the table.

"Is Dad Rin-chan, how many times to I have to say it? You call Iza mom but you won't call me dad?" He pouted

Rin laughed and hugged his father "ok dad! Now eat your breakfast. I will go get Hiro"

Sesshomaru glared at his father when Rin left the room.

"You need to learn from your father, still at my age girls like me" he grinned

Sesshomaru decided to ignore him but inside he was very upset. His dad had a great charisma, something he had never had. He had inherited his personality from his mother and even when he had never had any problem deducing any woman before he was doubting his skills at this time.

Rin and Hiro came to eat breakfast and he had to admit his home has never been so animated before. He had never had liked the family atmosphere before, specially when he had been at his father and stepmothers house for the holidays but this he really liked.

After breakfast his father said that they were leaving and he was trying to find an excuse for them to stay longer but for once in his life time his brain refused to come with a strategy.

His nephew hugged his leg as a good bye hug and he just patted his head as a goodbye.

"Hiro-chan! Come let's buckle you up" his father said

"Sesshomaru-sama thank you for having me over " Rin said

He nodded and suddenly felt something jacking him down and a kiss was placed on his cheek. His eyes widen at the sudden bold move but he quickly recovered knowing his father was there.

Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful young woman that had a mischievous smile.

"Goodbye"she said

"Wrong move human" he decided and grabbed her putting her over his shoulder. "I'll be taking this one father" he said walking inside the house with a squeaking woman over his shoulder . Of course if it was up to him she will never leave he thought as a smirk appeared on his stoic face.

 **The end.**...I will leave the rest to your imagination hahaha. Hope you like it , let me know. Ahhh! Sorry sometimes I forget but thanks for the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it.

 **Posted 2.11.17**


End file.
